Mornin' Beautiful
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: Oneshot. Slash. Paul London x Brian Kendrick. It's cute and short...Review please.


FoxDemonYouko590: I'm going to try my hand at writing this…I don't normally like one-shots very much, but I might actually succeed at it. If anybody knows where any good Londrick slash is, please tell me. I've been searching for awhile and I'm not getting very far.

* * *

"Brian…wake the hell up! We're going to be late for our flight you ass. I swear you're gonna be the death of me one day." I say as I throw the covers off of him, hopefully making him freezing cold.

"'Nother five minutes." I throw my hands up in the air and growl, getting very pissed off.

"We don't have five minutes! Our flight leaves in a 45 minutes and if we're not on it Vince is gonna kill us…me…" I gulp thinking of how much trouble I really am in with Vince. Ever since I kinda leaked the thing with Ashley…ughh I don't even want to think about it. But still, this is not how I wanted the morning to go; all I wanted is to have a quiet, peaceful morning with Brian, but of course not because the little shit is acting like a five year old child.

"I'm up…geez." I look up and laugh as I see his mop of hair flying all over his head and his eyes barely open. "Where's my clothes…they're around here somewhere." I laugh again because this is confusion at its best, Brian is always a mess in the morning, but once he gets his sugar rush he's a freaking maniac during the day. I hand him a random shirt and shake my head. I have no clue why I care about him so much and to think that he's older than me, pfft.

"Paul?" I go and sit by him on the bed, letting him lean on me.

"Yes baby?"

"Don't call me that." He snaps at me, I love when he gets angry cause it's more abuse for him.

"You love it; it gives you another reason to be an attention whore!" I say as I try to avoid him as he smacks me on the head. I laugh while latching onto him so he can't run away from me.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" He makes a feeble attempt to crawl away from me (since I'm a lot stronger), so I divert his attention and kiss him softly on the lips. What can I say, I'm a romantic at heart…but still an asshole.

"Bleh, go brush your teeth."

"You love to ruin the moment, don't you?" I smile and nod, looking at innocent as ever. "I love you anyway honey bear. You're the Sun in my dark world." I glare and slap his ass as he walks by me to go to the bathroom, he's gotta live up to his name right?

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. Thinking over the past year, Brian is sincerely the best thing that has happened to me even though he can be aggravating at times. He knows when to be serious though and I'm grateful for that because if he didn't I would lose my temper very easily.

"Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard, look at the mess we made tonight…" I jump up and run to the bathroom as soon as I hear him start to sing this song. "This is how the beat drops, this how the beats drops!" My jaw drops as I open the door and see him dancing in front of the mirror, naked. Although this is a beautiful sight to see I have to stop it before he gets too crazy.

"Brian Kendrick!" He turns around and smiles at me sheepishly, "Can you please shower, do whatever you have to do! Our flight leaves in 30 minutes!"

He walks over to me seductively and I bite my lip, try to keep my composure. I'm going to fail miserably though, every time he does this I always give in…and as he wraps his arms around my neck, I know that I lost. I caress his soft hair and run my hand over his back as he purrs; this is when I start to lose my sanity.

"Babe, please," I say in a gasp, "We need to make this flight…I'll give you something special if we do…" He buries his head in the crook of my neck and leaves a trail of kisses as he looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too." I tilt his chin up and look into his beautiful eyes, "You don't know how much you mean to me." He kisses my cheek and goes to turn the water on for a shower.

I don't really think that he will ever comprehend how much I adore him, how much he makes my insides melt when he touches me, how much my mind spins when he kisses me. Yet, I know he's thinking the same exact thing about me…

I love you, Brian Kendrick.


End file.
